


Dinnertime

by xiumiaou



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unsettling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiumiaou/pseuds/xiumiaou
Summary: Minseok waits for Luhan to come home.





	Dinnertime

The food has turned cold. Minseok checks the time worriedly. It's almost ten, Luhan should have been home ages ago, even accounting for traffic. Minseok checks his phone but there are no messages, so he sends one instead. 

[To: Hubby

Hannie? Will you be home soon?]

Luhan isn't the type to come home late at all. Minseok worries that something might have gone wrong but just before he could drown himself too deeply in worries he hears footsteps outside. He rushes to the window and sees in delight that it's his husband. Luhan sees him and waves with an adoring smile on his face.

Minseok rushes to open the door before Luhan can get there and he throws himself into Luhan's arms.

"What took you so long? I was worried!" He gives Luhans cheeks kisses as his husband sheds his coat and trades in his shoes for his indoor slippers while locking the door behind him.

"Missed me already?" Luhan chuckles and kisses Minseok’s cheeks in return, his eyes twinkle.

"It was getting late and I made you your favorite." Minseok pouts a little because he knows Luhan loves it when he pouts and Luhan leans in to drop a kiss on his petal pink lips.

"Wow, thanks, babe. And as for why I'm late." Luhan grabs Minseok by the waist and holds him close, making Minseok's heart speed up. "I got you something."

Minseok giggles and he leans in to kiss Luhan again but then there is a banging on the window and they both turn to look.

It's Luhan.

Luhan is outside the window, his clothes are torn, there is blood dripping from his face and a crazed look in his eyes. He looks both terrifying and terrified. He's screaming Minseok's name.

Luhan, the Luhan inside, holds Minseok tighter.

Minseok's blood turns cold.


End file.
